1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting an alarm indicating an occurrence of an event and facilitating a content or substance of the occurring event to be checked.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal has a configuration in hexagonal shape. Yet, owing to the recent development of a flexible display, it has been attempted to develop a method of diversifying a shape of a mobile terminal. For instance, if a flexible display is adopted, it is able to develop a mobile terminal having a cylindrical shape that casts off a traditional hexagonal shape.
If a mobile terminal casts off a traditional hexagonal shape owing to the development of a flexible display, it may mean that a display does not need to be provided to a front side of the mobile terminal. Hence, the demand for the development of a new UI (user interface) applicable to a flexible display adopted mobile terminal is increasingly rising.